


The Day the Saucers Came [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [11]
Category: A Softer World, GAIMAN Neil - Works
Genre: Apocalypse, Communauté : obscur échange, End of the World, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Ragnarok, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the saucer day, which was zombie day, it was Ragnarok also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Saucers Came [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



> The Day the Saucers Came, by Neil Gaiman : http://gatheringbooks.wordpress.com/2012/02/17/poetry-friday-the-day-the-saucers-came-by-neil-gaiman/

****

****


End file.
